jonovanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Aang
''History '' When Aang first learned that he was the avatar, he was upset that because he was the avatar, his friends doesn't want to play with him anymore. So on a raining day, Aang ran away along with his pet bison, Appa with him. While they were heading to the South Pole, a storm caused Appa to fall down in the water along with Aang on top of him. So while drowning, Aang went into the avatar state frozed him and Appa for like a hundred years. Katara and Sokka freed them and also saved Aang from Zuko and Sokka and Katara decided to join Aang to learn each of the other elements(Water,Earth,and Fire). Before he can find any of his bending teacher, Aang decided to visit his home and see how Monk Gyosto and the other airbenders were doing but found out that while he was in the iceberg, Fire Lord Sozin and the fire nation soldiers destroyed his home and killed every last of the airbenders except him. To talk to Aang's previous avatar, Avatar Roku, Team Avatar has to go pass the Fire Navy Blockade to enter the Fire Nation which is the journey to the Avatar's temple. Roku told him all about Sozin's Comet and has to learn all of the elements by the end of the summer. Since team avatar is still not in the North Pole for Aang and Katara to learn waterbending, Katara told him that she will show all her waterbending skills while Sokka rubs Appa's toes. Aang was so much in a second which made Katara jealous because it took her like a month to learn it. They also found a waterbending scroll which shows them how to waterbend and also what the pirates stole. Later, Aang found a firebending teacher that used to teach Commander Zhao firebending and refuses to teach him firebending because he thinks Aang wasn't ready but Roku convinced him to do it. After Aang finally made fire, he accidently hit Katara which made Sokka really mad. Katara then healed herself with water and when Zhao came, Jeong Jeong (firebending teacher) disappeared and Aang agreed to never firebend ever again. When Team Avatar finally arrived to the North Pole, Pakku finally teached Aang waterbending but, he refused to teach Katara because she is a girl. So Aang secretly taught her some waterbending skills but Pakku saw them and Aang couldn't be teached anymore. The Fire Nation came and destroyed half of the North Pole and Zuko followed them to catch Aang while Zhao came to kill the spirital fish. Zuko did take Aang but came back when Zhao killed the fishes. So Princess Yue decided to give her life to it and Aang went into the spirital world and killed Zhao while Zuko ran away back to his Uncle Iroh. When Pakku saw Katara's necklace, he told her that he made that for her and Sokka's grandmother, Kanna and told them that he's going back to their home to marry her and since he already taught Katara waterbending, he told Aang to call Katara Master Katara. So he can master the avatar state, Aang agreed to the Earth Kingdom General Fong that he can do anything to get him to the avatar state. they tried everything but nothing worked. So Aang changed his mine which Fong angry. So he attacked him, Sokka,and Katara. Aang was furious but mostly because he sunked Katara underground. Aang was so mad, he went into the avatar state and destroyed half of everything. But suddenly, Roku came told Aang everything about glowing. After they were done talking, Aang stopped destroying everything and Fong took Katara out of the ground. Sokka hit him in the head and they all to see Bumi in Omashu so Aang can learn earthbending. By the time they got there, they saw that the fire nation took over Omashu. By the time they found Bumi, he told Aang that he did nothing to save his kingdom on perpis! The reason he did it was because the value of neutral jing. Neutral jing is something that tells you when to do something at the right time and Aang needs another earthbender who knows jing. When they went to Gaoling to find Aang an earthbending teacher, the gang went to the Lei Tai Tournament to watch all of the best earthbenders. Sokka liked The Boulder most of all but, Aang liked the Blind Bandit a.k.a Toph Beifong. Aang remembered what Bumi told him about the neutral jing. While the Boulder was going against Toph, Toph used the neutral jing to defeat him and because of that, the Boulder lost and Sokka was shocked and Aang finally noticed her from one of his visions. First Toph didn't want to teach Aang earthbending, but after she saved Aang from those other earthbenders, she agreed to join but her father told her not to join them and so, Toph ran away and lied to Team Avatar by saying that her father changed his mind. At a mysterious library, Sokka found important information about the upcoming black sun. The important information is that when the black sun comes, the fire nation will lose their firebending including FireLord Ozai. While Toph and Appa were waiting for them to come out, the library was literally starting to sink and sandbenders abducted Appa and took him away while Toph was trying her best to hold the library unitl Aang,Katara,and Sokka come out. Aang was furious when he found out Appa was missing and also was mad at Toph because she was suppose to take care of him. When they found the guy who told the other sandbenders to abduct Appa, Aang went into the avatar state and destroyed theeir ride and everything else until the teen tells him where Appa is. He told him that Appa should be in Ba Sing Se. Aang was still in the avatar state until Katara calmed him down. To tell the Earth King about the black sun, the gang were invited to a party where the Earth King and his Grand Secretariat will be at. So, Katara and Toph dressed as pretty ladies while Aang and Sokka come to the party as servants. But the plan to talk to the earth king failed when the kids were discovered by their tour guider Joo Dee. While looking for Appa, the gang ran into Jet. He wanted to help, along side with his friend's Smellerbee and Longshot. Toph told them that she can feel that their telling the truth. When they went to the bottom of Lake Laogai, Long Feng brainwashed Jet. Jet then attacked Aang and Aang snapped him out of it by tellin him about his life. But when Jet started to fight Long Feng, Long Feng injured him so bad, Jet died. When they came out of the bottom of Lake Laogai, Appa came defeated Long Feng and now everyone is a family again.The gang also gave the Earth King proof that there is a war and that Long Feng is a villain. The Earth King then gave Aang a letter from a guru that will help him master the avatar state. When the guru told Aang he had to let go of Katara, he refused but tried. He was interupted when he saw a vision of Katara being in danger. So he teamed up with Iroh and went to the Crystal Catacombs so Aang can rescue Katara and Iroh can rescue Zuko. Azula(Zuko's sister) came and gave Zuko a choice, either restore their father's honor or become a hero and Zuko chosed to restore his father's honor and kill Aang. Later, Aang made his choice to let go of Katara but then got shot by lightning by Azula and died until Katara used up all her spirit water to make Aang alive. When he woke up, Aang found out that he grew hair, he can't trigger the avatar state, and from Sokka that the whole world think he's dead and later on Aang ran away with his glider so he can face his destiny alone. The next day, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo found Aang unconscious on an island shore. After Aang apologized for his rash reactions, so the fire nation won't know that he is alive, he left his staff in lava. Later, the gang decided to live in the fire nation and stole fire nation clothes. Aang was then forced to go to Fire Nation School however, he liked the school; all thats left is to give the students a little fun. To make the kids have fun, Aang through a party in their cave until the teachers came. Months later when many of Aang's friend's including Hakoda(Katara and Sokka's Father) came for black sun event, Aang has a new staff, new clothes, and shaved his hair. Aang was worried what will happen if loses the war. Katara was about to finish her sentence but Aang kissed her and left with his new glider. When Aang went to Ozai's home, he wasn't there. So Aang told all the adults to stay and the kids to go with him and Team Avatar to the Western Air Temple. Zuko decided to follow them to join them and help defeat his father. First, they didn't wan't him to join but, when he saved them from Combustion Man, they decided that he can join him to teach Aang firebending. Later when the gang moved to Ember Island because Azula destroyed the Air Temple, Sozin's Comet has arrived and Aang went missing. He was transferred to a giant Lion Turtle. Aang asked him how is he going to defeat Ozai without killing him and the lion turtle gave him his advice. avatar During Sozin's Comet, Aang used all four elements against Ozai but, Ozai was too powerful. He almost killed Aang. But then, when Ozai hit Aang on the wall with his firebending, a sharp rock hit the bruise that Azula gave Aang when she hit him with lightning and that made him trigger the avatar state again. When Aang finally had the chance to finally kill Ozai, he got out of the avatar state and decided to take his bending away. He then used the avatar state to put out the fire Ozai made. The next day, Aang attended at Zuko's coronation dressing up like Monk Gyasto. Sometime after, Team Avatar went to see the Earth King and decided on the formation of the Harmony Restoration Movement to remove the Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom. At the Jasmine Dragon, everybody started to relax while Sokka draws a picture of everyone to remember the good times they had. Aang then went outside alongside with Katara. They smiled at each other then hugged and kissed. They then started their relationship. While everyone was enjoying themselves watching the fireworks on Appa, Zuko told Aang that if he turns back to evil Zuko again then he wants him to kill him. Aang promised. Aang then learned from Roku that Zuko is his great-grandson. When Aang and Katara arrived in Ba Sing Se, they found two co-founders and presidents of the Official Avatar Aang Fan Clubs Ba Sing Se Chapter were they spended the night at. When they arrived Yu Dao, Aang told the Fire Nation Residents to evacuate before Zuko and his army and the Earth King and his army arrive for war but instead, firebenders and earthbenders attacked them. When Sneers revealed that he is dating a girl named Kori Morishita, he asked Aang if he wants to join the Yu Dao Resistance but, he refused. Kori introduce Aang the Avatar Aang club who are dressed in traditional Air Nomad attire. Aang became angry and told them how the clothing looked like how students from the Western Air Temple used to wear and how the tattoos they painted look like real airbender tattoos;Aang told them that his culture is serious, it takes airbenders years of practice and that his culture is serious. When the Earth Kingdom troops and Fire Nation soldiers came, General How tried to persuade Aang to kill Zuko; Aang refused and when the armies started to fight, Aang went into the avatar state until Katara let him out of it. She told Aang that when she saw Kori and her family, she had a vision of her and Aang's future. They kissed and she told Aang to find a quiet place to figure the situation out. Aang was then shocked to learn from Roku that Zuko is Roku's grand-son; After he spoked to Roku, Aang went into the avatar state again and just like Avatar Kyoshi did, Aang seperated the ground between the troops of the Earth kingdom and the soldier of the Fire Nation. Zuko fell for his death but Aang caught him. Aang then told the Earth King was only fighting the Fire Nation; he's fighting the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe,and an Air Nomad. The Earth King and Zuko realized their mistake. Later, Iroh told Aang that Zuko is awake and while Iroh was making tea, Zuko told Aang that he should break his promise about killing him and that he wants to look for his mother, Ursa. Aang then dubbed the Avatar Aang club as the Air Acolytes. To look for his mother, Zuko decided to take Azula with him but when Azula attacked Sokka, Katara,and Aang, attacked her until Suki and Ty Lee let Zuko explain the issue. He told them that Azula was also the one who asked Ozai about their mother and Iroh told Zuko that Azula might find peace if she finds their mother too. Aang agreed with the mission and decided that he and his friend's should go too. During their ride on Appa, Aang started to make a gruesome expression on his face caused by a wolf spirit running below them. Azula then said goodbye and jumped off to go after it while Aang comes after her. When they caught with her, Aang made his gruesome face again and the wolf spirit appeared. Aang apologized to the wolf spirit for disturbing it. Appa then slammed the spirit down with his tail. Then the group were attacked by moth wasps the spirit threw up but were saved by Azula. At night, Aang and Zuko decided to take turns watching Azula sleep just in case she attacks them again. When Aang and Zuko found a letter in Azula's boot, Aang became worried that Zuko's throne was at risk. Azula attacked them so she can get back the letter until Zuko calmed her down. The gang then disguise as fire nation people again and were invited to a guy named, Noren to his home. The gang came back to Appa and Aang spoke with Zuko reguarding Ikem(Ursa's ex-boyfriend) but was cut because Azula and Katara were arguing. To their way at the forgetful Valley, the gang found two siblings named, Rafu and Misu. They shared meals with them and told how Rafa surgery with his face. Aang then meditated, crossing the spirit world. After crossing, the wolf spirit took him to another pool where the Mother of Faces chided him for using her wolf as a beast of burden. Aang then attempted to convince the spirit to grant Rafa a new face. Aang then pursued her through the water evading the spirits after him. When Aang grew up, he married Katara, had three children. Two of them were named after the people they knew. Their names were, Bumi(named after King Bumi), Kya(named after Katara's mom),and Tenzin. He also created a city called Republic City and built another temple called Air Temple Island. The city was suffering from a blood-bender named Yakone so Aang and Toph arrested him and took him to his trial. Sokka and the other counslers decided that Yakone should be spending life in prison. Yakone then bloodbended everyone unconscious and through Aang on stairs and escaped. Aang was unconscious until he went into the avatar state and went after him. Once he beatten him, Yakone came back up and twisted his leg and body until Aang went into the avatar state again and airbent him. He earthbent Yakone and took his bending away. When Aang was in that iceberg for a hundred years in the avatar state drained most of his life energy so when Aang found his next avatar, he told the White Lotus to watch over Korra. At the age of 66(biologically 166),Aang died. '' '' ''Legacy '' For his legacy, there is a statue of Aang near Republic City that is called the Avatar Aang Memorial Island, there is also a statue of Aang in the Southern Air Temple. When Korra was crying because Amon took her bending, Aang came as a spirit and was '' ''restoring her bending. Korra also had visions about him and Yakone. Her visions were trying to tell her that Tarrlok is Yakone's son but later, it turns out that Amon was also Yakone's son. In the episode Rebel Spirits, Kya showed Bumi and Tenzin that Katara gave her a family picture of her,Kya,Aang,Bumi,and Tenzin and in the episode of The Beginning Part 1, When Korra had lost her mermories, Aang's spirit along with Roku,Kuruk,Kyoshi,and Wan(first avatar) came to tell Korra what an Avatar is. '' Powers ' '''Airbending- Before Aang got in that iceberg he already mastered airbending when he had his airbending tattoo. He also created a new move called the air scooter;He was also shown making tornados and was a capable teacher when he was teaching Tenzin airbending. Waterbending- Since Katara knew some waterbending skills and Aang doesn't, Katara has been teaching Aang the waterbending skills she knew. He also learned some waterbending skills from Pakku and a waterbending scroll that the pirates had stole. Earthbending- Aang's earthbending skills were horable at first because while Toph was teaching him earthbending, all the earthbending he did was airbending and was mostly terrified. But now he can manipulate massive columns of rocks, compress boulders into pebbles, and send rocks flying at high aang_swoosh.jpg|Aang airbending Aang_testing_his_airbending_on_the_lion_turtle.png 20120410142351!Opening_Aang_airbending.png Airbending_funnel.png Aang-volcano.png Aang_creates_a_wave.png|Aang waterbending aang_10-1.jpg Aang_blocking_an_attack_by_Ozai.png|Aang earthbending EarthbenderAang01a.jpg 250px-Aang_creates_earth_wall.png Aang_firebending.png|Aang firebending 427660firebending.jpg Aang's_enhanced_firebending.png 250px-Energybending.png|Aang energybending Energybending_lights.png aang-in-the-avatar-state.jpg|Aang in the avatar state avatar-aang-state-four-benders-wallpaper.jpg|Aang mastering all four elements aang-avatar-the-avatar-state-24309331-720-480.jpg past_lives_by_alement-d54rjdb.jpg|Aang with his past lives avatarfinale03.jpg 200px-Avatar_Yangchen_and_Aang.png Koh_yells_at_Aang.png|Aang in the spirit world speeds. Firebending- Aang first promised that will never practice firebending again because when he was practicing firebending with Jeong Jeong, he burned Katara. Now, after he and Zuko have full firebending powers, Aang didn't hurt anyone again. To get his firebending powers, Aang and Zuko did the Dancing Dragon and with firebending and Earthbending, Aang was able to make lava and magma. Energybending- When Aang ran away, he visited a lionturtle that gave him the power to take peoples bending away. During Sozin's Comet, Aang took Ozai's bending and sended him to jail and did the samething to Yakone. '' ''Avatar State- When Aang's tattoo and eyes start to glow,his voice changes and he becomes the most powerful man on earth. He can also speak to his past lives and go to the Spirit World. '' Equipment ' '''Staff- Aang's staff let's him fly or make air. It was wooden,thin,and long. His staff was destroyed in the 553641-aangstaff.jpg|Aang's old staff Aang_gliding_merrily.png s01e01grab20588.jpg Aang's_new_glider.png|Aan's new glider episode the Awakened. But one of Aang's Nothern Air Temple came and gave him a blue new staff that is like the same thing as his old staff except it has food in it. ''Relationships '' Tenzin- son Kya- daughter Bumi- son Hakoda- father in law Sokka- brother in law(deceased) Kya- mother in law(deceased) avatar__aang_and_tenzin_by_griffon_rider_ann-d53ngy2.jpg|Aang and Tenzin M7yP8Zz.jpg|Aang and Katara with Kya,Bumi,and Tenzin 200px-Bumi_and_Aang's_statue.png|Bumi and Aang Hakoda_and_Aang.png|Aang and Hakoda 250px-Avatar_characters.jpg Aang_fools_Sokka.png|Aang and Sokka aang-and-sokka-avatar-the-last-airbender-1046767_720_480.jpg aang+sokka.jpg Sokka_and_Aang_as_servants.png avatar the last airbender toph zuko aang katara tv series sokka_wallpaperswa.com_2.jpg Sokka-gives-out-to-Aang.png aang-katara-1.jpg|Aang and Katara Kataang.jpg Katara_Aang_-_kiss.jpg Katara-Aang-avatar-the-last-airbender-13474562-800-600.jpg Aang-Katara-avatar-the-last-airbender-26491027-720-480.png Aang and Katara's future.png avatar_art__aang_appa_momo_by_u_no_poo-d4wh6wx.png|Aang and Appa Young-Aang-and-Young-Appa.png Aang_and_Appa_resting_on_ice.png 2.gif aang-appa-katara-and-sokka-avatar-the-boy-in-the-iceberg-24273516-261-193.jpg aang-sokka-katara-toph-appa-and-momo-avatar-the-beach-24338435-275-183.jpg Young_Bumi_and_Aang_sliding.png|Aang and Bumi Aang_and_King_Bumi.png avatar-the-last-airbender-gallery.png Aang_and_Gyatso.png|Aang and Gyasto 200px-Gyatso_and_Aang.png Gyatso01.jpg Gyatso_vanishes_from_Aang.png Gyatso_statue.png Aang-iroh-avatar-the-last-airbender-21154792-333-250.png|Aang and Iroh iroh-aang1.png tumblr_m637jl2pzc1r2gpjvo1_500.gif|Aang and General Iroh 2381258-aang_and_korra_avatar_the_last_airbender_25440717_752_1063.png|Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra avatar-aang-and-korra.jpg Avatar_Korra_Avatar_Aang.jpg AANG+KORRA+AIRE+CONTROL+AVATAR+AANG+AVATAR+KORRA.png 20120628170902!Aang restores Korra's bending.png aang_korra.png avatar+aang+y+korra+humor.jpg Legend-of-Korra_Aang-Statue-580x326.jpg Kuzon_fire_bender.png|Aang and Kuzon theheadband-300x204.jpg|Aang disguise as Kuzon tumblr_maowpzv0cO1ryhzupo1_r1_500.jpg|Aang and Lin Beifong Momo_Avatar_Aang.jpg|Aang and Momo aang+momo+avatar.JPG 1251600880225_f.jpg Aang_and_Momo_at_Wulong_Forest.png Aang_and_On_Ji_at_the_dance.png|Aang and On Ji 20090210213011!Aang_and_On_Ji.png Past lives by alement-d54rjdb.jpg|aang and his past lives Avatarfinale03.jpg 200px-Avatar Yangchen and Aang.png Past Lives.jpg s01e03grab18142.jpg ep21-294.JPG Aang_y_Yue.png|Aang and Yue Suki_and_Aang.png|Aang and Suki aang-katara-suki-toph-sokka-zuko-avatar-the-pheonix-king-24228390-259-194.jpg Aang_and_Lion_Turtle.png|Aang and the lion turtle Pilot_-_Lion_Turtle_statue.png Toph-Teaches-Aang-Earthbending.png|Aang and Toph Aang_yells_at_Toph.png Older_Aang_and_Toph.png DCD.gif 410.jpg zuko-aang.jpg|Aang and Zuko Aang-and-Zuko-Learning-Firebending1.png Aang-and-Zuko-Fighting.png 20110106052249!Aang_and_Zuko_awkwardly_watch_play.png Zuko-and-Aang-Transformation.png aang-zuko-avatar-the-firebending-masters-24278419-250-167.gif Azula_fights_Aang.png|Aang and Azula aang-toph-and-soka-facing-azula.jpg 20090210214354!Aang_energybends_Ozai.png|Aang and Ozai avatar_senor+del+fuego+ozai_imagen+9.jpg avatar-the-last-airbender-pictures-episodes-313-321-14.jpg Aang_and_Long_Feng.png|Aang and Long Feng Yakone_bloedstuurt_Aang.png|Aang and Yakone 7217763016 16b05b140a.jpg 200px-Aang_energybending_Yakone.png Aang_quitándole_su_Control_a_Yakone.png Aang_captured_by_Zhao.png|Aang and Zhao Zhao's_death.png Zhao_and_Aang.png Zhao_fighting_Aang.png '' ''Katara- wife Appa- pet Bumi- friend Gyasto- friend(deceased) Iroh- friend Korra- friend and next avatar Kuzon- friend and alter ego Lin Beifong- friend Momo- pet On ji- friend Avatars- past lives(deceased) Yue- friend(deceased) Suki- friend and possible sister in law Lion Turtle- friend and helper with his energybending Toph- friend Zuko- enemy turned into friend Azula- enemy Ozai- enemy Joo Dee- enemy Long Feng- enemy Yakone- enemy(deceased) Zhao- enemy(deceased) General Iroh- friend ''Gallery '' Avatar-Aang-avatar-aang-31177496-1024-768.jpg Aang-avatar-aang-32063245-1024-819.png Avatar-Aang-avatar-aang-32080466-790-1012.jpg avatar_aang_by_cocoft-d5yd4j3.jpg airbending.jpg aang-photos.jpg Mad-Aang-avatar-the-last-airbender-13256987-720-480.jpg avatar_aang_to_korra_by_tulisasarmmy-d5rcfyp.jpg avatar_aang_by_swazilan-d5kpi2f.jpg Aang-air-avatar-the-last-airbender-30595092-548-800.png history-the-legend-of-aang.jpg 12.gif avatar_aang_with_background_by_stephen97-d316tiq.jpg avatar-aang-avatar-the-last-airbender-31222626-500-430.png avatar__aang_moments_by_rocky_road123-d4ng95i.png avatar_state_aang__by_felixia_mew-d4x3ssa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoons